Final Fantasy ReLoad
by Eirenei
Summary: AU-verse: Chocobo baiting gone wrong or what happens when Sanzo meets Shin-Ra cadets who mistake him for a certain yellow-spiked teen.
1. When Chocobo Gets Teeth Err, Gun

_FINAL FANTASY RELOAD_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_ or _Saiyuki ReLoad._ Nor do I own their characters; but I do own the idea and the story written therein.

_**Summary:**_ Chocobo baiting gone wrong or what happens when Sanzo meets Shin-Ra cadets who mistake him for a certain yellow-spiked teen.

_**Shout Out:**_ One of my more hare brained ideas – what would happen if Sanzo ikkou were dropped into Final Fantasy VII universe. Chaos. Utter chaos. But because Sanzo and Cloud could be almost twins in terms of appearance /_evil grin/,_ I couldn't help myself but to write the witnessing little ficlet. Plot dragons were just too persistent, tiny little buggers they were.

_**Warnings**_: _**AU – verse,**_ Saiyuki madness, Sanzo being his grumpy self and _**cursing.**_ And some poor cadets being mauled.

* * *

_When Chocobo Gets Teeth... Err, Gun_

* * *

At the end of the grueling day, there was no better relief for the Shin-Ra cadets than Chocobo-baiting. Or Strife baiting, to be precise.

Said Chocobo was a male – fragile looking, with an almost feminine appearance, big blue eyes, pink pouty lips and hair that resembled the feathers of a golden Chocobo.

This was Cloud Strife, the dead-last of this particular batch of cadets, yet he somehow managed to gain the interest of a rather famous First Class soldier, named Zack Fair. Or Angeal's puppy, depending on who you asked…

Meaning, Cloud deserved to be doubly-stomped into the ground, just for being acknowledged by the rather ADHD inclined, happy-go-lucky Lieutenant Fair.

Strife, despite his… bonds with Fair, was a rather easy target. Small, almost pathetically weak, and too proud for his own good. His swordsmanship was good, but not against bigger, stronger and much more aggressive opponents. His hand-to-hand was pathetic and his marksmanship was just abysmal. How in Shiva's name that country bumpkin even got into the cadet program was a mystery only the Aeons knew.

"Oi, Strife!" One of the cadets called out to their golden – haired victim. The slender back, clad in a black sleeveless skin tight silk T-shirt stiffened. "Going to have your girly season yet?" the cadet, Allis, called out, grinning. The witnesses snickered. "Lookin' mighty good in your skirt, Strifey," another one wolf – whistled mockingly. "Gettin' yer inner girl playin' out?" The tall, brunette cadet with dull gray orbs eyed Strife with a lecherous gaze.

Strife was smaller, yes, but with a slender, almost fragile frame, which was enhanced with a sleeveless black silk shirt and a creamy white skirt that covered those lovely legs quite well. The golden hair was longer somehow and differently styled.

Strife cocked his head on the side and glared at them, making them grin wider, but they didn't notice the warning sign of a vein throbbing under the man's right cheek.

"I thought you looked stupid, but I gave you the benefit of the doubt," Strife spoke out, his usually soft and meek voice now deeper and more stern, and, dare they note it? – commanding.

The cadet grumbled sulkily, much to his compatriot's amusement. "But then you just had to open your fucking mouth and prove to be even dumber than you look." Strife sneered out, his elegant face a mask of utter disdain.

Some laughed at the pissed off cadet, and some bristled at the insult.

"Ooh, he got you there, Gabe," One recruit, tall and gangly, mock – cooed out. "Strife, you know this wasn't a nice thing to say." Allis stepped toward the cadet, crackling his beefy knuckles threateningly. "What do you say, boys – shall we punish the little Chocobo?"

Droopy violet eyes narrowed as their owner's aggressor neared. "Nice, no. True, yes." Strife bit out, as he fished for something in his skirt.

"Aw, is that a pole in your skirt or are just that happy to see me?" Allis jeered, making the witnesses howl with laughter.

The golden haired man stopped. "Che. You're starting to piss me off." He grunted out, resuming his search. "And you wish."

Allis snarled at the frank answer. It seemed that his prey had decided to become … difficult.

"You are nothing but a cock-suckin' whore. I bet ya got Fair with some sob story about ya being a lonely, country bumpkin kid an –"

Frigid violet eyes, so unlike Zack's, stared at Allis' face. It was as if the kid got a total turnaround – from a wimp to badass.

"Whatever floats your fucking boat and helps you jerk off at night. Now, have you seen the three morons or not?"

Allis fumed. Then, he smirked. "Want to suck their cocks so much?" He retorted, strutting forward smugly. "Then we can oblige you, sweet cheeks." He made to grab the pretty cadet, but instead he choked out a gurgled scream as the butt of the gun slammed into his face, breaking his nose with a sickening crack.

The surrounding cadets froze at the sickening sound.

Who could have thought that the meek little Chocobo was capable of being so…brutal?

Scratch that, who could have thought that this little Chocobo got a _gun?_

"You can oblige me by _dying,_ moron." Strife hissed out poisonously, his eyes a chilling violet, a stark contrast against his golden mane. "Either that, or you tell me where Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo are." The three names drew a blank looks onto the cadet's faces.

Hakkai? Goku? And who the heck was … Gojyo? No. Nope, never heard about them. Or had Strife suddenly became delusional or what?

It was possible… but what drug was he on? 'Cause some of them wanted that weed.

Strife swiftly ducked the oncoming attack from another idiot and casually clobbered the fool with an ease that could only come from long practice.

"If you can win…" One of the dumber cadets sneered out, leering at him, making Strife scowl at him harder."_Sweet cheeks_."

Oh, was _THAT _the wrong thing to say…

Those demonic violet eyes narrowed, and then Strife lunged at the offender, his movements strangely elegant and flowing instead of being all chopped up like they normally were.

When the battle was over, there were broken bones, bullet wounds and the bullies learned to fear the holy terror that was one Cloud Strife.

* * *

The golden haired man looked at the miserable pile of unconscious idiots frowning. "Why does everyone call me Strife something?" He muttered to himself, scowling. "For Buddha's fucking sake, is it so hard to remember that I am _Sanzo,_ or do you fucking apes have some learning defect I don't know about?" He complained, fishing out a lighter and a cigarette. "_S-a-n-z-o._" He addressed a couple of fools that was unfortunate enough to be still somewhat conscious. "Learn it, remember it, and leave me the hell alone, unless you want to have your empty skulls ventilated. " he growled out, making the two witnessing offenders squeak out with terror, before he stalked off muttering about something called sake and needing Hakkai and strangling a certain gender confused divine being, named Kanzeon or something.

This was the first contact of foolish Shin-Ra cadets with Genjo Sanzo, the 31st Toa of China.

Sadly for them, it wasn't the last.

Later that evening, Cloud wondered just why his fellow cadets and bunk mates were suddenly so very helpful and nervous toward him.


	2. Genesis Rhapsodos The Womanizer

_FINAL FANTASY RELOAD 2_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_ or _Saiyuki ReLoad._ Nor do I own their characters; but I do own the idea and the story written therein.

_**Summary:**_ The comedy of errors is continuing. This time, the vic – ahem, winner, is one lovable General, named Genesis Rhapsodos. He is accused of... womanizing? _Him?_ Just what on Gaia is going on?

_**Shout Out:**_ Second part of the Final Fantasy ReLoad series. Loved to write that one, because redheads are much more fun /leers/, I recommend staying away from water and food while reading this one. Really.

_**Warnings**_: _**AU – verse,**_ Saiyuki madness, Genesis experiencing his animal magnetism in all the wrong ways, and _**cursing.**_

* * *

_Genesis Rhapsodos the Womanizer_

* * *

Genesis was minding his own business, that is thinking about _Loveless _again, and nursing his precious cup of dumbapple cider, when a beautiful woman stormed into the bar toward him and –

_SLAP!_

The Red General's face snapped on the side, his cheek smarting from the force of the slap. Blue eyes wide with disbelief and a little anger, he touched his cheek gingerly.

"What the hell, wo –"

"Don't you _dare_ to call me woman, you – you _shameless pervert!_" the brunette beauty in a deep violet dress roared out, her amber eyes watery and her generously sized bosom trembling with suppressed fury.

Genesis' jaw slackened with shock. "Listen, you must have mistaken me – " he tried to protest, but then he was slapped by another woman. This time it was a voluptuous blonde with green eyes, clad in an olive green skirt with a white short sleeved shirt, "No, she didn't you two – timing jerk!" the blonde bombshell hissed out, making Genesis edge away from her warily. General or not, the age old adage, _'Hell Hath no fury like__ a__ woman scorned' _took precedence.

"Genesis. _What. .Do._ " Angeal's voice was flat, making the redhead cringe at the low tone. When Angeal used that voice, it was always better to 'fess up and then grovel profusely, or _else._

"Nothing!" he protested, blue eyes wide with confusion. "They came in, hollering –"

"Nonsense, you say?" This time, it was a black – haired silver eyed girl clad in a ninja uniform, while she was playing with a pair of sharp sai knives expertly, the light glinting off the blades threateningly. "So it wasn't you who wanted to show me some very… special moves?" she purred out, bending forward sexily.

Genesis blanched. "N – No!" He yelped out loudly. "You - You have all the wrong bits and even if the Goddess herself wanted me to, I wouldn't have had sex with you!"

A short, deep, profound silence. All the males inched away from their foolish, doomed fellow member who was about to be emasculated.

"Are you saying we are fat?" A pretty redhead growled out, her maroon eyes flashing with ire and hurt. Genesis nodded, before he managed to caught himself. "Yes – I mean, NO!" he looked at Angeal helplessly.

"'Geal, help!"

Angeal eyed him emotionlessly. "You stained the honor of those young maidens." Angeal stated, making the women preen a bit and coo a little at him, disregarding his lover's wide – eyed look of betrayal as he looked at the seething women who already had their attention on their victim – ahem, prey.

He moved away, and Genesis gulped. Loudly.

"Ladies, he's all yours." He inclined his head, making the aforementioned ladies squeal with happiness before they began the manslaughter of one very unlucky individual, named Genesis A. Rhapsodos.


	3. A Profound Debate About A Weapon

_FINAL FANTASY RELOAD 3_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_ or _Saiyuki ReLoad._ Nor do I own their characters; but I do own the idea and the story written therein.

_**Summary:**_ Angeal finds out some hard truths and ooh, do they hurt. Maybe having bigger isn't always better...

_**Shout Out:**_ Third part of the Final Fantasy ReLoad series. Poking fun at Angeal was fun in more ways than one. A certain red haired kappa was more than willing to help me out with that one. Will say no more – to find out Angeal torture, read on.

_**Warnings**_: _**AU – verse,**_ Saiyuki madness, Angeal finding out what 'Too Much Info' really means, and _**cursing.**_

* * *

_A Profound Debate about a 'Weapon' or Lack Thereof_

* * *

Later on, Angeal was trying to drown his depression in a different bar, far, far away from that cheating Rhapsodos bastard.

"Man, those chicks were rather scary." A voice said beside him. "Mind if I sit down?"

Angeal grunted, still staring at his glass of vodka, mournfully reminiscing just where had they gone wrong.

"Usual, Mr. Rhapsodos?" The bartender inquired, making Angeal's head jerk up.

"Naw. Get me the strongest stuff you got." The man sighed, slumping onto the barstool. Out of the corner of his eye, Angeal saw the man's red hair and red coat, but he was too tall and differently muscled to be Genesis.

And the scent was all wrong, too…

Fake Genesis sighed. "Out of one shit pile into another. La-de-di-dah. What I wouldn't give to have Hakkai here right now…"

"Here, Mr. Rhapsodos." The bartender placed a shot of vodka in front of the fake Genesis.

"I'm Gojyo, not that Rhapso – whatever you call the guy," The guy replied, annoyed, before snagging the glass.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Rhapsodos. " the bartender said indulgently, returning to polishing the glasses. "Having a bad hair day?"

Angeal's spine straightened out, and his eye twitched.

"Could've said that," the stranger- Gojyo - agreed sourly. "Kill the big bad, get the sutras and go back – but the bakazaru just _had _to press that big red button, didn't he?" Angeal's lips twitched at the stranger's defeated grumbling.

"Sanzo will be apoplectic by now, the prissy bitch of a monk he is," Gojyo continued, gulping with dread.

Finally, Angeal turned his head.

And froze.

This… Gojyo could be a double of Genesis, what with his red hair and coat, except that he had some kind of antennae on his head, his face was more rugged and he had twin scars on his right cheek, leading from the corner of his right cheek down to his jaw. And the man exuded a raw masculinity like nobody's business.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear … you mentioned something about women?" Angeal's voice was gruff with tension.

"Mn?" Gojyo looked at him inquiringly, setting up to light the cig, making Angeal frown a little. Smoking was unhealthy, after all.

"Scary chicks you termed them, I believe." Angeal prodded gently.

Red eyes looked at him, half-lidded as Gojyo exhaled the smoke with the careless elegance of a long time smoker.

"Ah, those? Rather persistent bunch, but alas, no woman can escape Sha Gojyo's animal charm." Angeal stifled a growl and Gojyo had the balls to chuckle at him.

"But my womanizing days are over, I'm afraid. My lovers would have castrated me if I even thought about cheating on them. The three of them are more than enough for me."

Angeal was in process of drinking his vodka when Gojyo carelessly threw in that particular tidbit of information, and he promptly choked, gasping for air when Gojyo pounded his back harshly.

"You okay, man?" the redhead asked, concerned, but Angeal waved him off. "Fine, fine," the Black General managed to get out. "But... _Three?"_

Gojyo nodded, beaming. "Yup. They are fucking hard-asses too, but worth every moment of my fucking life I spend with them. Saru is a whiny, bottomless hole for food, and he hogs the covers, Gen-chan is the prissiest asshole of the bunch – a violent one, too, and 'Kai-chan is obsessed with order and is a real mother hen."

Angeal listened to the description incredulously and warily. Gojyo was brave, masochistic or suicidal to have three girls with such… _difficult _temperaments. And he shuddered to think about infamous 'red days' all the female population shared at least one a month.

"That still doesn't excuse you for using Genesis as a scapegoat." He pointed out rationally, dark eyes narrowing threateningly at the devil-may-care redhead beside him.

Red eyes looked at him as if he were mad. "Of course it does. Besides, it's not my fault they mistook me for that Rhapsodos dude, and he could use some time in the sack anyhow, so I did him a favor, really." Gojyo pointed out calmly, but narrowed stare of the Black General wiped his perverted smirk right off of his face.

"Uh.. Something I said?" Gojyo asked the bartender warily, but the bartender already hightailed away from the vicinity of both of them.

Angeal fingered the handle of his buster sword menacingly.

"That 'Rhapsodos dude' is mine." He growled out, pissed out. "And _YOU!_ You sicced upon him those – those – hyenas, you honorless bastard!" He hissed out, while he brandished the First Tsurugi in all of its glory, making Gojyo's eyes widen, even as the redhead made space between them.

"Whoa, dude, that's a big sword you have there." Gojyo commented, and then tilted his head to the side curiously. "You compensatin' for something?"

That did it.

With an enraged roar, Angeal attacked, and his sword was halted by a strange weapon, stopping a downward slash that could have cleaved Gojyo into two.

_CLINK._

* * *

An eternity passed between the two warriors as both of their weapons were chipped slightly by the force of Angeal's blow.

Red eyes narrowed with irritation. "Ch. First that dumb bakazaru and now you. " Gojyo jerked the shakuoujo back, twirling it once so that the moon shaped crescent pointed at the man. "Now I gotta chip away something of yours. Preferably something dangling from between your legs, if you don't mind."

Angeal, however, stared at the chipped section of his blade, horrified. Never – ever - was his beloved Tsurugi's blade chipped, but this stranger just – just –

He felt a sting as his eyes watered with anguish. His honor…. His precious honor was stained and the bastard who had done that heinous deed –

Narrowing his eyes, he separated the sword into two halves, making Gojyo whistle softly with momentary wonder.

Red eyes looked from Angeal to the two swords the Black General held in his hands, and back.

"Oh – kay. Now, I _definitely_ know you're compensating." Gojyo commented, grinning.

Growling with white hot fury coursing in his veins, Angeal attacked the brat.

Much later, he would cry for his sword's grievous wound. Yes, right now he had to skewer the honorless bastard and make the shish – kabob out of his red haired ass.

He really, really began to loathe redheads.

In an immortal words of generations of many Nara men... redheads were just too troublesome to deal with.


	4. WARNING! PETITION AHOY!

Dear Moderators of Fanfiction-net.

I am writing to you for better evaluation of our stories.

Lately, it came to my attention there were protests about the site management - taking down stories without announcement, especially the ones with violence and sex scenes, the last rumor says there would be complete takedown of stories with same-sex pairing.

I call those actions bullshit. If a kid wanders about in a library, there are no sticklers that say this book or DVD's kid-rated or T-rated or even M-rated, and with today's technology, they can borrow movies that have an explicit violence or sex scenes thrown in, and watch it when their parents are away. The point I am trying to make is that your prohibition methods until now are lacking in a way.

I understand your concern, however _**most of the respective authors on this site mark the stories appropriately, however we can't be held liable if our readers ignore our warnings, be they under-age or not. **_What we write is fanfiction, and any reasonable person would take it as a such – we don't intend to produce full-time perverts, deviants or psychopaths_**. Writing is our way of letting down, expressing our views, sometimes our frustrations and imagination in a relatively harmless way that entertains the massses , and provides us with a feedback and helps sharpening our writing experience. **_

_**This site is famous for hosting the most of stories of excellent quality and quantity on the web, even if most of them could be classified M-rated, even if there is no sex scenes in them.**_ With your latest ... proactive measures in lieu of protecting innocent eyes of young generation (yeah_ right_ _/snorts/_), is dangerously close to losing its stellar reputation as such, as there could be a mass exodus of those prolific authors to other sites, if you continue to pursue your venue of righteous deleting of anything that is more than a T-rated.

To counter this absurd measure,_** I, along with my co-writers on this site, petition for installing MA rating for the stories with explicitly violent and sexual scenes, and I urge you, the Moderators, to install some counter-measures to limit the underage kids, - for example, set separate warning and neccessary log-in for MA rated stories instead of deleting them.**_ You did an excellent job with renewing the site appearance, but it leaves a bitter taste in the mouth when you take down stories and accounts without alerting their authors.

Thank you for your hard work, time and attention and I hope for good news soon,

Eirenei.

* * *

To my readers

I apologize for the lack of chapter, but as you see there, I joined the movement for keeping the M-rated stories on the site. I joined it because my stories are precious to me, and also because I am a long-standing visitor and dweller on this site. I began to write because of the stories on this site, because the writers here inspired me, even if their stories were more or less T and M, or even MA rated, while technically, they were T or M. My stories can also rate M, because it is long, hard and bloody road - real life is not all sunshine and daisies, and who says fanfiction should mimic Teletubbies in any way, shape or form? No offense to Teletubbies worshippers. _/clears throat/_

_Ahem_. I am sure you enjoy my stories, and with my little petition, I don't know whether or not I will keep my account here, on account that I joined the petition movement, but rest assured, I will continue to post the stories – you will find them on AO3 from November on, and I will see what I can do about posting to other sites. Anyone who is interested in following me, send me a PM and I will try to answer regarding to where and when I will move the stories.

**_I would really like to stay here and share my stories with you, but for that,___**** I **need your help. Please join the petition - copy the letter tell your friends and post it on your account here or write to the Moderators yoursleves – any help and any vote in the favor of M and MA stories remaining on this site would be a welcome one. So get your paws into the ink and step your signature, if you would _/dryly/_. No need to kill plotdragons, even if they can be a pretty annoying bunch.

Thank you for your time and understanding,

Eirenei

_**Pawprints of the writers and readers FOR petition (Join us, we need YOU!):**_

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

Eirenei


End file.
